survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaid Khan
|tribes = |place = 11th Voted Out (8/18) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 10 }} is the 11th Person Voted out from Zaid Khan was a huge Survivor fan coming into Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing. After his tribe, Charybdis, lost the first challenge of the season, Zaid began to form numerous bonds with castaways on his tribe. Of these bonds, the two most notable were with Milo Baker and Ece Bapcum. These three ran the tribe of Charybdis through their first two votes in round one and round three, respectively, voting out April in unanimous fashion, and Jason in a blindside fashion. During these three rounds, Zaid also made his ability to do puzzles well common knowledge. This was seen as a huge asset to his tribe, especially after he beat Andy Brady in a showdown to secure the victory for Charybdis at the second immunity challenge of the season. In round 4, Zaid was swapped onto Charybdis along with allies Baker and Alex Sharp and original Azure members Lindsey Amazeen and Chase Preston. This tribe, which was seen as the most powerful by far, went on to win four straight challenges, allowing all five members to survive the swap and make the ten person merge. During this time, Khan made sure to maintain strong relationships with Bapcum and Ghalia Belmrah on the other tribe, always consulting with them on votes and strategy during these rounds. He also started an alliance within his Charybdis tribe which included himself, Baker, Sharp, and Preston. In his view, if the Charybdis tribe were to attend a tribal council, then Lindsey would be the odd-woman out. After Lauren was voted out on Kirby, she gave Khan the legacy advantage that she had previously gotten from the original recipient, Emma Lord. This advantage could be used as an idol at either the final ten or final six tribal council. When the merge came, it was clear that there were two polarizing sides within the game. Zaid was part of the side that included Baker, Bapcum, and Belmrah. The other side included Conor Clark, Caitlyn Ark, Emma Lord, and Amazeen. Sharp and Preston lie in the middle, and Khan was confident that the relationship he and Baker had built with them would be enough to persuade them to vote with them. In lieu of participating for individual immunity at the merge round, Khan opted to search for an advantage while the immunity challenge was going on. Khan ended up finding the advantage which was an advantage menu. When faced with choosing one of the three options, vote steal, challenge advantage, and idol nullifier, Khan chose the idol nullifier. He ended up playing that on Clark at the upcoming tribal council to ensure that he would be voted out. He also played the legacy advantage to ensure that he would not be voted out that round. That round, to Khan's surprise, Sharp and Preston voted against Bapcum, although this ended up being nullified by Bapcum's hidden immunity idol. Preston and Sharp appeared to be clearly on the other side, and as such, Khan and Bapcum spent an entire day searching campus for the hidden immunity idol without a clue. Miraculously, Bapcum found the idol, and realized she needed to play it that round, the question was on whom. She did not know who the other side would be going for, and at the last second, decided to play it on Khan. Sure enough, the other side did go for Khan that round, and he was saved with Preston going home in his place. At this point, the tribe was split 4-4. After failing to win immunity that round, Khan realized that he might again be a target for the other side, and believed that the vote could very well go to rocks. He was confident in his allies Baker, Bapcum, and Belmrah, and believed they would go to rocks in order to save him. At the vote, the four members of the other side of the tribe stuck together and managed to convince Belmrah to flip, and Khan was surprised when he saw his name be revealed five times that round. At final tribal council, Khan voted for the only player amongst the final three who he worked with in the game, Sharp. Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History Trivia *Zaid is the only member of .